Con tan sólo 21 palabras
by Frambue Potter
Summary: Porque tal vez Sirius Black y Lily Evans nunca se declararon amor eterno frente a un altar, pero nadie garantiza que alguna vez no sintieron algo el uno por el otro.
1. Eran niños

¡Bienvenidos!

He aquí otra invención extraña que ha salido de mi cabeza un día con mucha inspiración. Es un Sirly como sin duda habrán notado, y trata, básicamente, de 21 palabras escogidas a lo tonto que tienen relación con estos dos personajes, y de esa palabra he extraído un momento durante su vida en Hogwarts. No es nada en exceso meloso, y sé que probablemente los he aturdido con esto, pero odio que Harry se apellido Potter y no Black ¬¬

Disfruten.

Eran niños

Tenían once años cuando se vieron por primera vez. Eran sólo un par de niños que iban al colegio, como los cientos de magos que subían al tren escarlata emocionados por conocer Hogwarts o por volver al que consideraban su segundo hogar.

Ambos venían acompañados por sus familias, las cuales no podían ser más diferentes, y se despidieron de ellas en cuanto el tren anunció que estaba por partir, casi eran las once en punto y ellos aún no escogían un compartimento.

Él subió sin volver atrás la cabeza, ella no podía despegarse de la ventana, agitando su pequeña manita para decirles adiós a su madre, su padre y su hermana mayor. Cuando el tren giró la curva que desapareció de la vista la estación de Kings Cross, ambos se cruzaron en el pasillo, se miraron, y avanzaron juntos para buscar un lugar vacio, sin hablarse.

La verdad es que a Sirius no le importaba quién fuera ella, sí, tenía unos ojos preciosos y un cabello increíblemente rojo, pero las niñas aún no llamaban su atención. Por su parte, Lily no lo encontró encantador o digno de admirar, en realidad lo vio y quiso correr hasta encontrar un lugar vacío, pues su padre le había dicho que los niños, excepto su amigo Severus que había sido desinfectado previamente, tenían una contagiosa enfermedad, y ella no quería tener picazón en las noches y que su cabello se quedara en su almohada.

Después de todo, sólo eran unos niños de once años.


	2. Gryffindor: donde habitan los valientes

¡Hola gente!

Me alegra que les haya gustado la idea y que lo hayan expresado en sus comentarios, porque no sé si sepan, pero aún no aprendo legeremancia, así que es bien útil saber lo que piensan sobre el Fic xD. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo (sí, soy rápida por primera vez porque ya está todo el Fic escrito :D) que trata sobre la ceremonia de selección. Espero y les guste tanto como el anterior.

¡A leer!

Gryffindor: donde habitan los valientes.

Para cuando Lily entró en el Gran Comedor dispuesta a esperar que la seleccionaran para alguna casa, ya se le había olvidado por completo el disgusto en el tren por culpa de aquel chico de gafas, los nervios mantenían su cabeza ocupada. Escuchaba a sus compañeros cuchichear a su alrededor, e incluso podía escuchar como Severus hablaba en voz baja, seguramente aún echando pestes sobre ese tal James, pero ella no prestaba atención, sólo podía mirar hacía el frente en donde aquel raido sombrero la esperaba para analizarla y decidir donde viviría por los próximos siete años de su vida.

Su respiración se aceleró en cuanto la profesora McGonagall llamó al primer chico de la lista, que curiosamente era el mismo con el que se había cruzado en el pasillo, y así fue como supo que se llamaba Sirius Black. Tras el llamado, Sirius se acercó al taburete y se puso el sombrero que prácticamente le tapó la cara, sin quitar ni un momento su expresión de suficiencia, y espero a que el sombrero le diera su decisión.

Lily nunca supo que fue lo que el sombrero seleccionador le dijo al oído, pero sí escucho claramente los comentarios de sus compañeros alrededor que decían que seguramente terminaría en Slytherin, pues era un Black, y de los Black no se podían esperar cosas buenas. Cuando Sirius se bajó del taburete con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily no pudo más que aplaudirle con entusiasmo, y mirar a las dos chicas de su lado con burla, invitándolas a hacer algún otro comentario sobre Sirius ahora que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente valiente, como para pertenecer a esa casa.


	3. Sangre sucia, sangre pura

¿Qué hay de nuevo, gente linda?

Hay algo que me hace especialmente feliz, además de sus comentarios, y es que no les quede mal, y que diario pueda subir un capítulo nuevo. Hace mucho que no había podido llevar a cabo esta hazaña, creo que no lo puedo hacer desde mi primer historia hace como dos años. En fin, he aquí el capítulo tres que es llevado con la palabra Sangre. Aquí veremos el primer acercamiento Lily-Sirius, que no es nada del otro mundo, pero al menos se hablan. Espero y les agrade tanto como los anteriores.

Besos, Fram.

Sangre pura, sangre sucia.

El dos de Septiembre es una de las fechas que Sirius siempre recuerda cuando quiere buscar algún otro pretexto para odiar a su madre, pues fue ese día cuando Walburga Black se enteró que su primogénito no era un Slytherin, como toda la familia lo había sido por siglos, fue en esa fecha cuando Walburga Black perdió toda esperanza de que Sirius fuera su orgullo, y por eso decidió enviarle un vociferador mostrándole lo furiosa que se encontraba.

Sirius recuerda haberse sentado con James y haberse servido puré de patatas y tocino, cuando el correo matutino comenzó a llegar. Él no esperaba nada bueno, pues sabía que su madre no era como la madre de James, que a diario le enviaba una carta para saber cómo se sentía en el colegio y si no preferiría que fueran por él para educarlo en casa donde estaría bajo sus cuidados maternos. No, él no se sorprendió cuando el sobre rojo aterrizó en su jugo de calabaza, ya se lo esperaba desde que cruzó su mirada la noche anterior con la de su prima Narcissa que decía a todas luces: _te acusaré_, como si hubiera sido su culpa que el sombrero lo enviara a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin como todos querían, como todos esperaban.

No, no correría como si hubiera echo algo malo, algo de que avergonzarse. Se puso en pie y con toda parsimonia caminó hacia la salida del comedor para después meterse en cualquier aula vacía cercana. Sólo escuchó la mitad del discurso de su madre, pues fue lo que tardó en encender la chimenea del aula para poder arrojarlo allí y que se consumiera como lo hacía el poco amor que aún conservaba hacia su progenitora. Después, se dio media vuelta y salió.

Lily lo vio marcharse con la cabeza bien en alto y por primera vez sintió pena por él, sin embargo, había algo que había llamado su atención y le provocaba curiosidad, pues había escuchado varias veces las palabras _sangre limpia_ y _sangre sucia_ salir del aula como gritadas por alguna mujer muy enojada. Sin embargo no había nadie que contestara sus preguntas, pues el único amigo que tenía estaba tres mesas más allá en un grupito de gente con corbatas verdes y plateadas, así que se dijo a si misma que debía dejarlo pasar.

Pero cuando llegó al vestíbulo y lo vio sentado al pie de las escaleras con la mirada perdida en los amplios jardines del colegio, no resistió la tentación y tuvo que bajar hasta estar a su altura y sentarse a su lado, con el largo cabello pelirrojo barriendo el escalón consecutivo, sin saber que decir en realidad.

—A veces la gente dice cosas sin pensar cuando se está muy enojado -Susurró ella por fin, sin atreverse a mirarlo por parecer insensible a su dolor.

Sirius se sobresaltó, no sólo por escuchar esas palabras de la misma pelirroja que había visto en el tren el día anterior, sino porque se atreviera a hacer alusión a sus problemas como si supiera algo en absoluto.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero no debería importarte -Contestó de mala gana, sin echarle un vistazo siquiera.

—Sólo quería comentártelo, me pareció que necesitabas una mano, todos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando -Argumentó Lily, con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia a su tono cortante. Sirius no contestó—, me puedo ir si quieres.

La miró por fin y marcó en sus pequeños labios una media sonrisa, relajó la presión sobre sus hombros y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Como quieras -Dijo sin interés, aunque al notar un movimiento a su derecha agregó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lily -Sonrió ella, aliviada de que él fuera quien quitara la tensión del ambiente— Lily Evans.

—Yo soy Sirius.

—Mucho gusto, Sirius -Exclamó Lily, y el silencio se hizo sobre ellos una vez más hasta que ella lo rompió, de nuevo—. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Depende -Contestó él de inmediato.

— ¿De qué?

—Has tu pregunta y veré si la contesto o no -Solucionó Sirius, pues no quería tener que explicarle que no quería responder nada acerca de su madre o el vociferador que acababa de enviarle.

— ¿Qué significa sangre sucia y sangre limpia? -Eso sorprendió a Sirius más que otra cosa, pues estaba esperando cualquier comentario acerca de su estado anímico, más no eso que no sabía como contestar sin parecerse a un Black más.

—Bueno -Dudó—, un sangre sucia es un término despectivo para alguien que es hijo de muggles, y un sangre limpia es alguien que proviene de una familia sólo de magos.

Ante su respuesta, ambos niños se sintieron incómodos, uno porque odiaba hablar de ese tema y la otra porque era la segunda vez en ese tiempo que alguien mencionaba la diferencia entre ambos tipos de personas.

— ¿Tiene importancia que seas de sangre sucia o limpia? -Quiso saber, con la certeza de que esa pregunta ya la había echo antes, pero creía que Severus, por ser su amigo, no había querido darle la respuesta real.

—No, ninguna -Afirmó Sirius con determinación—No al menos para la gente con cerebro.

Lily sonrió ante su respuesta, pero no pudo preguntar más, pues en ese mismo instante la campana sonó y ambos se sobresaltaron al notar que se habían perdido el desayuno y que debían marcharse a su primera clase del día.

—Te veré luego -Se despidió ella, levantándose del suelo y subiendo apresuradamente. Él sólo la miró y asintió, sintiendo que el peso que llevaba consigo, se había aligerado.


	4. Eran diferentes

¡Hola mundo!

Un día más, un capítulo nuevo. Hoy vemos un color diferente para el título porque iniciamos nuevo año escolar, es decir, los primeros tres fueron azules porque trataban sobre el primer grado, y este es morado porque habla sobre el segundo, y así se irán cambiando, ¿vale? Lo aclaro así porque tal vez en algunos es menos obvio que pasa el tiempo y no quiero que se me confundan. Este va sobre las obvias diferencias entre ambos, espero les agrade ^^

¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a Jotaká, si fueran míos Harry se apellidaría Black.

Eran diferentes.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se hacía más evidente que entre Sirius Black y Lily Evans, no había demasiadas similitudes. En realidad, si los mirabas detenidamente, eran diferentes.

Lily tenía los ojos de un verde eléctrico, que podían llegar a lo más hondo de tu ser con tan sólo una mirada, y el pelo tan rojo como un incendio a mitad del bosque. Era dulce, amable, y tenía un carácter de cuidado. Solía caracterizarse por siempre ver el lado bueno de las personas, y todos los Gryffindor la conocían por tener la risa más contagiosa que alguna vez habían escuchado.

Él, por su parte, era de pómulos marcados, cejas muy tupidas y unos ojos grises que hipnotizaban. No era muy atento, ni mucho menos era de los que se pasaban llorando por las esquinas contando sus penas a cualquiera que pasara cerca, de hecho, nadie dudaba que la única persona que realmente conocía a Sirius, era James, sólo él, pues era su hermano. Si embargo la manera en que todo Hogwarts lo veía era como el altanero y apuesto Black mayor.

Incluso ellos mismos se sabían diferentes, se consideraban demasiado incompatibles como para compartir algo más que el saludo cuando se cruzaban en la sala común. Y poco a poco, sus personalidades los alejaban cada vez más, pues nadie concebía que el rebelde Sirius Black tuviera amistad con la tranquila e inteligente Lily Evans.

Claro que en el fondo, ninguno de ellos olvidaba aquella conversación sostenida durante su primer curso, la cual les recordaba que si tuvieran ganas de mirar más allá, verían que sus _diferencias_ no eran tan irreconciliables.


	5. Porque ambos poseen inteligencia

¡Hola lectorsillos!

He aquí un capítulo totalmente nuevo, sólo para ustedes. Este tiene que ver con la inteligencia, pues siempre en los libros decían que Lily era brillante al igual que Sirius y James a pesar de que estos dos no se esforzaban lo suficiente así que he pensado que es una cosa más que comparten. Y ya me he quedado sin nada que decir así que:

¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Jotaká, si fueran míos Harry no llevaría gafas y sus ojos serían grises.

**Porque ambos poseen inteligencia. **

Lily siempre estuvo acostumbrada a obtener buenas notas en todas sus asignaturas, el ser buena en clase era algo que se le daba con naturalidad. Si antes de un examen no estudiaba toda la noche, no era algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse, pues de cualquier manera el haber puesto atención durante las clases, le garantizaba un Extraordinario, sin embargo en el preludio entre el examen y la entrega de calificaciones sus uñas acababan echas un desastre.

No era una chica vanidosa, ni pagada de si misma, en realidad era bastante modesta y sus mejillas se coloreaban rápidamente de color rojo, cada vez que Flitwick o Slughorn alababan su talento para sus respectivas materias. Y sobretodo siempre estaba dispuesta a echarle una mano a cualquiera que tuviera problemas en algún tema que ella dominara.

Era una de las mejores estudiantes de su curso. Una, porque ella bien sabía que tanto James como Sirius también eran excelentes. Todos se sorprendían en sobremanera al ver la larga lista de Extraordinarios que las boletas de ambos poseían, sobretodo porque la mayor parte del tiempo podías encontrarlos en el campo de Quidditch o en cualquier parte del colegio jugando bromas a quien se dejara o estuviera en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Y si había un lugar en todo el castillo que los denominados Merodeadores no visitaran con regularidad, era la biblioteca, pues ambos poseían inteligencia suficiente, como para no tener que visitarla a menos de que fuera el último recurso.

Si bien Lily no era una persona egocéntrica o vanidosa, eso no evitaba que cuando estaba sentada en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, mordiéndose las uñas con ansiedad mientras esperaba a que la lista de calificaciones apareciera en el tablón de anuncios, se preguntara porque a Sirius y James les importaba poco si obtenían un Supera las Expectativas o un Aceptable, y mientras tanto se paseaban a sus anchas, riendo, bromeando.

Sirius odiaba los libros. Le parecía completamente odioso tener que sentarse a leer una y otra vez las mismas palabras para que quedaran grabadas en su mente, cuando podía simplemente escuchar un poco de lo que los profesores decían y después, con el ejercicio práctico, deducir todo lo que por sus juegos de gato con James, se había perdido de las instrucciones. Era la manera en que los conocimientos se almacenaban dentro de su cabeza, y una vez llegada la hora del examen sólo debía ponerlos en acción, sin necesidad de recurrir a las largas horas de estudio a las que se sometían todos sus otros compañeros.

Era por eso que siempre tenía la cabeza libre de preocupaciones después de salir de un examen, pues sabía que lo había realizado exactamente como debió de hacerlo, y se tenía tanta confianza en si mismo que sabía que en cuanto las calificaciones estuvieran listas, vería junto a su nombre una reluciente y negra E. Mientras tanto podía pasarse largas horas sentado construyendo torres de naipes explosivos con James, en total calma.

Aquel día el último naipe se consumió exactamente a las once con treinta y nueve minutos, y coincidió con el primer bostezo de James, que indicaba que ahora debía subir y tirarse en su cama para no saber nada del mundo hasta el otro día, por lo que Sirius lo invitó a irse a la cama mientras él recogía su juego. Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando estaba por irse a dormir igual que su amigo, se dio cuenta de que junto al fuego había un pequeño bulto de cabellos pelirrojos, sin duda dormida.

Dudó unos segundos y al final se acercó para tomarla por los hombros y agitarla hasta que despertara, sin embargo al llegar a su lado no pudo más que fruncir el ceño al verla, pues se veía tan en paz que no se atrevió a tener tan poca sensibilidad como era su plan original. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

—Ey, Evans -Susurró en su dirección, incomodo por la situación, pero Lily no reaccionó. Se atrevió a ponerle la mano en su pequeño hombro y lo sintió tan delgado que creyó que se partiría debajo de sus dedos—, Evans -Repitió.

El alivio creció por su pecho en cuanto vio a la chica parpadear lentamente hasta que sus grandes ojos verdes quedaron a la vista otra vez, le recorrieron el rostro con curiosidad y después volaron hasta donde sentía su tacto, lo que provocó que de inmediato retirara su mano.

—Te quedaste dormida -Informó, y de inmediato se sintió como un tonto pues era obvio que así había sido. Clavó sus ojos en la chimenea detrás de la chica para no tener que mirarla mientras se burlaba de su pregunta, cosa que no hizo.

—Sí, lo sé -Murmuró Lily con la voz adormilada—, gracias por no dejarme dormir aquí, habría amanecido con el cuello hecho un desastre.

—De nada -Cortó pues aún se sentía incomodo y quiso desviar el tema hacia algo que no lo implicara—, ¿por qué estabas aquí tan tarde?

Al recordar el motivo de su desvelo, sus ojos recorrieron de inmediato el lugar hasta posarse sobre el tablón de anuncios, que aún permanecía vacío, y se llenó de ansiedad nuevamente.

—Espero las calificaciones -Respondió antes de llevarse la mano ya sin uñas a la boca de nuevo.

—Vamos, Evans, todos sabemos que obtendrás una E, relájate -Su tono había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, relajado y un poco burlón, pues sin comprenderlo el miedo de la chica le daba valor.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo -Afirmó ella, haciendo un puchero que a él le resultó encantador—, siempre obtienes buenas notas.

— ¿Y tú no? -Debatió Sirius, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Bueno sí, pero…

—Pero nada Evans, eres exactamente igual de inteligente que yo, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, o haber dime, ¿crees haber errado tan sólo una en el examen? -Para él, era entretenido defenderla de si misma, para ella, era confuso, pues aunque sabía que él tenía razón, aún no estaba completamente confiada.

—Mi escarabajo aún tenía el cuerpo con agujeros, seguía pareciendo un botón -Se aferró ella, pues estaba convencida de que por eso McGonagall le pondría un cero.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse ante su labio apuntando hacía el techo y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero sobretodo por el tono que usó.

—No te rías -Se quejó ella, y le mostró su lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Venga Evans, ¡tu escarabajo fue el mejor! ¡Incluso tenía alas! -Le recordó aún sin poder parar de reír.

Justo entonces las mejillas de Lily se colorearon de rojo carmesí, pues él acababa de alabar uno de sus trabajos, él, Sirius, el chico con el que no había tenido una conversación civilizada desde un año antes, en las escaleras del vestíbulo.

—Gracias.

—Enserio, Evans, no tienes de que preocuparte -Repitió él, y al no verla completamente convencida agregó—: te apuesto dos galeones a que obtienes una E en todos tus exámenes.

Fue la primera vez que Sirius provocó una sonrisa de cien vatios en el rostro de Lily Evans, y lo dejó deslumbrado. Después se levantó, removió la liga que sujetaba sus cabellos pelirrojos, y mirándolo desde arriba le dijo:

—Serán los dos galeones más fáciles de toda mi vida, Black.


	6. Los mejores amigos

¡Hola todos!

Bueno, pues este es un capítulo pequeño (ya hacia falta pues los últimos que he traído estaban considerablemente largos) sobre la amistad, no es algo que los relacione demasiado, pero creo que era importante recalcar que no porque ellos dos se lleven bien, significa que Sirius o Lily se han olvidado de sus otros amigos. Este es último capítulo que se referirá al segundo año, ¿vale? Ahora...

¡A leer!

_Mejores Amigos._

A Sirius le encantaba estar con sus amigos. Adoraba los momentos de risas, cuando planeaban sus aventuras, el saber que se conocían a la perfección y que por ello su amistad era duradera. Consideraba a James su hermano porque era el que más se parecía a él mismo, con él podía burlarse de cualquiera, incluso de si mismo, con el que podía contar siempre y nunca se reiría de sus problemas, y era el único que le garantizaba que nunca tendrían que estudiar.

Remus era variable, le agradaba bastante, pero sentía que les ocultaba un gran secreto, y a él los secretos le provocaban indigestión, siempre había odiado cuando en su casa sus padres susurraban y cerraban las puertas cuando él o su hermano se acercaban, por eso, cuando Remus se ponía misterioso, prefería que se fuera a leer o algo por su cuenta, después de todo era su secreto, y si no quería compartirlo él no podía obligarlo, se conformaba con hacerle saber que cuando estuviera listo para hablar, ellos escucharían.

Y a Peter aún no lo conocían lo suficiente, sólo lo veía como el compañero siempre fiel que iría a donde fuera necesario con tal de ganarse un rato de diversión, a excepción de las misiones especialmente peligrosas (como acercarse demasiado al despacho de la Profesora McGonagall) pues sabía que sus padres eran bastante estrictos y no debía meterse en demasiados problemas.

A pesar de que Sirius estaba satisfecho con los amigos que había hecho hasta entonces, no descubrió lo que le faltaba hasta que apareció. Y eso, era Lily Evans.

Lily era la clase de amigas que nunca te dejan solo, y que siempre saben cuando te encuentras mal o tienes problemas, porque es excelente para leer las expresiones en la cara de los demás. Es la clase de chica con la que se puede hablar por horas sin aburrirse y con la que podía discutir sobre lo que se le ocurriera y terminar riéndose a carcajadas. Ella era capas de ponerlo en su lugar cuando su orgullo se elevaba más decibeles de lo permitido, y no dudaba en jalarle las orejas si pensaba que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus bromas o con alguna chica. La única en todo el colegio que no se dejaba deslumbrar por sus encantos, por su apellido.

Porque a Lily le agradaba Sirius, y realmente creía que podían llegar a ser amigos.


	7. Amor por los números

¡Hola personitas!

El día de hoy les vengo a traer el color naranja, y todos saben que significa, ¿no? Pues que ya estamos en el tercer año de este par de tortolitos, vale, este par de amigos. Este va sobre las materias optativas y el inconveniente que representan para Sirius. Espero que les guste ^^

¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Todo el universo y los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Jotaká, si fueran míos Harry no llevaría gafas y sus ojos serían grises.

Adivinación.

Era en tercer curso cuando los alumnos escogían sus materias optativas, y era por eso que Sirius odiaba ese grado, ¿por qué más materias? Tenía bastante con las que llevaba hasta el momento como para todavía tener más tareas, exámenes, clases…

—No hay remedio, Sirius, tienes que escoger una pronto -Le recordaba Lily, aquella tarde estaban sentados en la orilla del lago negro bajo la sombra de un gran abeto, observando los folletos de las materias optativas intentando decidirse—, pensemos, ¿te gustan las Criaturas Mágicas?

—Claro, verlas de lejos, no tener que cuidarlas, si no tendré hijos, ¿que te hace pensar que quiero una mascota? -Respondió él, rodando los ojos en una mueca de fastidio. No quería saber nada sobre la escuela, por eso se había alejado de Remus que cada vez que lo veía no hacía más que agitar esos condenados folletos frente a su nariz, reclamando una respuesta.

Ellos ya habían elegido sus optativas y lo habían hecho parecer tan sencillo que a Sirius le provocaba un poco de envidia, Peter y James se habían decidido por Adivinación pues decían que sería una materia fácil y no tendrían que matarse con números y extraños lenguajes, pero para él la adivinación no tenía nada de atractivo, él creía que saber que te sucedería al día siguiente le quitaba emoción a la vida. Y Remus iba de un lado para otro con su folleto sobre Runas Antiguas comentándole a quien quiera que se dejara lo maravillosas que eran.

Lily soltó una risa ligera ante la frustración de su ¿amigo? -la verdad era que a esas alturas, ni ellos mismos sabían si eran más que compañeros de clases— y arrojó los folletos al pasto antes de tomar su cabello y anudarlo en un moño bajo con su varita mágica, luego se acostó con la mano sobre sus ojos. Sirius sólo la observaba con cautela.

No sabía que pensar de ella. Era verdad que en el último tiempo se llevaban muy bien, solían encontrarse en los jardines o en cualquier parte del colegio para charlar, pero ni él ni ella se miraban demasiado cuando los amigos de ambos estaban cerca; su amistad era como un secreto entre ambos. No tenía bien en claro porque no quería compartirla, pero _no quería._

Le agradaba sentarse a su lado y hacerla reír, pues su sonrisa de dientes blancos lo hacía sentirse reconfortado. Le gustaba el modo en que su cabello se convertía en un incendio en cuando lo tocaban los rayos del sol, y tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber cuantas pecas adornaban su nariz de bolita y su cuello de piel tan tersa como los duraznos, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocarla ni un poco a excepción de la vez en que había posado su mano en su hombro. Tal vez se debiera a que ella tenía un severo trauma con la picazón y la caída del cabello.

Agitó sus pensamientos junto a su cabello, y llevó su vista de nuevo a los folletos que reposaban tranquilamente en el pasto, agitándose con el viento. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, pues el título estaba subrayado una y otra vez con tinta, lo tomó y le sorprendió ver que se trataba de Aritmancia, una sonrisa creció por su rostro.

Lily se hallaba contemplando como el calamar gigante esperaba a que las aves bajaran a por un poco de agua y después las atrapaba entre sus grandes tentáculos y las sumergía hasta el fondo del lago negro, cuando sintió que al fin Sirius se movía hacia los folletos. Los había dejado allí simplemente porque sabía que alguno tendría que atraerlo, y, aunque tal vez nunca lo admitiera, estaba cruzando los dedos para que escogiera Aritmancia, la única optativa que ni sus amigos ni los de él habían elegido, _pero ella sí._

—¿Qué hay con la Aritmancia, pelirroja? ¿De qué va? -Inquirió Sirius, provocando que el interior de ella se pusiera a bailar una conga o algo parecido.

—Trata sobre la adivinación, pero empleando la numerología -Contestó ella conteniendo el entusiasmo en el tono de su voz—, gracias a la Aritmancia fue que se descubrieron las propiedades mágicas del número siete, es muy interesante. ¿Por qué? ¿Te atrae?

—Tal vez -Confesó él, con el ceño fruncido mientras hojeaba el papel en sus manos—, me gustan los números.

—Entonces esta es tu optativa -Le aseguró Lily, con su sonrisa incandescente. Y Sirius no pudo más que asentir.


End file.
